


I'm back

by BlueVelvetSociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AllusionToACreepyVouyeristMycroft, Coitus Interruptus, I'm bored, Jealous!Sherlock, M/M, That's It :v, ¿Humor?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvetSociopath/pseuds/BlueVelvetSociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adler ha decidido regresar a Inglaterra, con un propósito especial en mente: “Cenar” con Sherlock Holmes. Y esta vez no habrá oportunidad para un: “¿Por qué querría cenar si no tengo hambre?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm back

**Author's Note:**

> Este tipo de ideas me atacan por culpa de mi aburrimiento, así que, de antemano pido disculpas si de plano está demasiado mediocre xP Yo sólo quiero entretenerme con algo, y escribir es lo único que me entretiene. Espero que les gusté.

Cinco largos años habían pasado desde el encuentro de Irene Adler y Sherlock Holmes. A pesar de que Sherlock no contestaba sus mensajes, esos en los que tanto le insistía en que “cenasen” juntos; ella estaba más que segura de que Sherlock estaba interesado en ella. No hacían falta muchos argumentos que corroborasen aquello, pues el hecho de que le salvara de ser ejecutada era más que suficiente.

Sherlock Holmes; esa era la única razón por la que regresó a Inglaterra. Todo aquel largo tiempo había estado viviendo en Australia –no por decisión propia, claro-. Durante su estadía en Australia, adquirió una nueva identidad y junto con ella una nueva apariencia, pues ella misma sabía que era una persona difícil de olvidar, y no exactamente por su trabajo como Dominatriz; ahora se podía decir que era otra persona. Sus cabellos azabaches ahora habían sido teñidos de un rojizo intenso, usaba lentillas que hacían que sus ojos lucieran de un color café claro y se podía apreciar a la perfección que había optado por agrandar un poco sus pechos.

La supuesta muerte de Sherlock llegó a ella gracias a los periódicos, pero en ningún momento creyó en la veracidad de los hechos. Ella perfectamente había fingido su muerte, era imposible que un hombre tan brillante como Sherlock no pudiese hacer lo mismo, teniendo en cuenta que tenía al mismísimo gobierno británico ayudándole.

Una vez que sus pulmones volvían a llenarse del aire de Londres, tomó un taxi y decidió que daría un paseo antes de llegar a su tan esperado destino: El 221b de Baker Street.

El hombre que se había dado a la tarea de llevarle a donde ella pidiera –ordenara-, apreciaba su belleza, mirando en ocasiones por el retrovisor. Ella podía tener a quien quisiera, se tratase de un hombre o una mujer, pero el coraje al ver cómo Sherlock le había rechazado, había sido inminente. Buscó su teléfono celular dentro de su exageradamente costoso bolso, y una vez que la pantalla se había iluminado, entró a la galería de imágenes. Había cientos de fotos de aquel hombre, las cuales había conseguido por medio de un contacto que residía en Inglaterra. Sherlock lucía exactamente igual a como le recordaba, incluso llegó a notar que en varias de las imágenes, Sherlock sonreía, pero había algo que hacía de aquellas imágenes algo imperfecto, y ese algo era John; siempre _detrás_ de Sherlock o incluso hombro a hombro.

— Disfrútalo mientras puedas, John. — Siseó. La yema de su dedo índice palpó la pantalla dos veces, haciendo que la imagen en la pantalla se agrandase y así tener un enfoque más agradable del perfecto rostro de Sherlock, y a la vez para eliminar por completo cualquier rastro de John.

Justo cuando el taxista giraba en la esquina, Adler alzó la mirada y logró apreciar un local que llamó por completo su atención. Sobre las puertas giratorias de vidrio, se leía el nombre del lugar: “Sweet Perversion”. Era imposible pasar por ese lugar y no sentirse atraído por las relucientes letras de color carmesí.

— ¡Dé la vuelta! — Ordenó. Su delicada mano se posó sobre la fría ventana del taxi. Miraba el local como si fuese una de esas tiendas en las que las niñas se pelean por conseguir esa nueva edición de su muñeca favorita. — Diríjase a ese lugar. ¡Rápido!

El conductor la miró con curiosidad pero acató la orden sin chistar; dobló en la siguiente esquina y en cuestión de segundos, el auto se había detenido en el lugar indicado. Adler se tomó un par de minutos para apreciar el lugar, aún dentro del taxi, pero su apreciación se vio interrumpida por la estridente voz del conductor.

— Señorita, el taxímetro aún está contando. — Informó.

 Adler rodó los ojos con fastidio. De su bolso tomó algo de efectivo y se lo dio al conductor, tratando de evitar cualquier contacto. Aquel hombre tenía un pésimo aspecto, y lo último que Adler quería era que la tocara. Se hizo con su bolso y salió inmediatamente del taxi. Caminó en dirección a la entrada y desapareció tras las puertas giratorias de vidrio.

Una vez que estuvo dentro, se dirigió hasta el recibidor, con ese caminar tan elegante que tenía. Una mujer de cabello oscuro la atendió amablemente. Adler pudo apreciar a la perfección el piercing que la joven usaba en la lengua, pues cada vez que hablaba dejaba a la vista de los ojos atentos ese llamativo adorno. Por un momento, Adler se preguntó cómo es que se sentiría aquel adorno al rozar la piel de sus pechos, delineando las aureolas. Podría haber conseguido que la chica aceptase estar con ella sin tener que pedirlo dos veces, pero no estaba ahí para conseguir algo con alguien que no fuese Sherlock.

— Pasé, por favor. — Indicó amablemente la mujer.

Adler le sonrió y se alejó del mostrador. Caminó por aquí y por allá, viendo frente a ella todo tipo de juguetes y objetos, imaginando lo que se le antojaba hacer con cada una de ellas. Había anillos, dildos, plugs e infinidad de cosas más, pero hubo algo que llamó especialmente su atención; se trataba de un corsé negro con un par de argollas que se mantenían entrelazadas por un listón rojo. Sabía que el corsé se vería perfecto en ella, y teniendo en cuenta que el corsé estaba descubierto por la parte de arriba, la cual cubriría sus pechos, lo hacía algo inmejorable. Se imaginó el rostro de Sherlock cuando le viese frente a él, usando ese maravilloso corsé.

— Es precioso, ¿no lo cree? — Comentó la mujer que atendía el local. — De seguro a su novio le va a gustar.

— Estoy segura de que así será. — Murmuró. — Me llevare el corsé, aquel liguero, un par de esposas y la fusta.

Una vez que su compra le fue entregada en una llamativa bolsa negra con el nombre del local, sonrió ampliamente y llamó a uno de los taxis. — Al Club Diógenes. — Indicó secamente. Tomó asiento y permaneció en silencio.

Aunque quería ver a Sherlock lo antes posible, quería visitar primero a su “cuñado”. No podía evitar hacerle saber que había regresado y que tenía pensado darle una grata sorpresa a su querido hermano menor. El sentimiento de emoción se acrecentaba dentro de ella a medida que se acercaban al Club. Abrió un pequeño compartimiento de su bolso y extrajo un pequeño espejo y un lápiz labial de color rojo, tan rojo como la sangre, justo como le gustaba. Se pintó los labios y con el dedo meñique se deshizo de la poca pintura sobrante en la comisura de su boca. Justo cuando guardó sus cosas, el conductor le informó que habían llegado al lugar indicado. Pagó lo debido y al bajar del taxi se encaminó hasta la entrada del club. Se las arregló maravillosamente para que la dejaran pasar, pero no sin antes informarle que Mycroft había salido por un momento. No le tomó mucha importancia a ese dato.

— ¿Cuando llegué podría informarle que una vieja amiga le espera? — Pidió a quien se encargaba de dar los recados a Mycroft.

No esperó respuesta alguna por parte del hombre frente a ella. Caminó en silencio hasta la sala que funcionaba como “oficina” de Mycroft. Sabía que la espera sería larga, así que tomó una de las copas que reposaban sobre una mesita de madera y se sirvió un poco de vino. Trascurrieron alrededor de dos horas, y Mycroft hizo acto de presencia en la sala, abriendo de par en par las puertas y caminando en dirección a ella.

— ¿Se puede saber quién es usted? — Exigió. Se detuvo escasos pasos tras la silla en la que cómodamente descansaba la mujer, esperando una respuesta.

Adler se puso de pie lentamente, caminó hasta el escritorio frente a ella y depositó la copa de vino sobre él. Se volvió para con Mycroft y sonrió. — Sólo soy una vieja amiga. — Replicó.

Al principio, Mycroft se quedó en silencio; no tenía idea de quién era aquella mujer. Estaba seguro de que la había visto en alguna parte pues su rostro le resultaba ciertamente familiar. Fue necesario que Adler se acercase un poco para que Mycroft por fin reconociera a su “invitada”.

— Irene Adler. — Dijo, mirándola con una mueca de desprecio. — Pero si es mi prostituta favorita.

Adler sonrió ante aquellas palabras. — Creí que te sorprenderías de verme, sobre todo después de que seguramente te habías cerciorado de que estaba muerta.

Mycroft la escruto por un par de segundos. — Al parecer ahora has decidido completar tu imagen de prostituta. — Apuntó. Comenzó a caminar alrededor de su persona, con sus ojos fijos en ella. — Tinte de cabello, pechos falsos y lentillas de color… — Rio quedamente con superioridad.

— Yo también me alegro de verte. — Dijo sarcásticamente. Todas las palabras de Mycroft resbalaban en ella como jabón.

Mycroft se detuvo frente a ella y alzó un poco la barbilla, dando ese magnífico aspecto intimidante. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Inquirió con voz firme.

Adler se encogió de hombros y sonrió. — Nada en especial. — Declaro, acortando la distancia entre ellos. Hundió sus dedos dentro del chaleco de Mycroft y haló de la corbata, dejándola fuera para juguetear con ella. — Sólo vine a divertirme un rato.

— En ese caso, te deseo mucha suerte. — Replicó secamente. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, haciendo que su corbata resbalara por los finos dedos de Adler, quien rio entre dientes ante dicha acción.

— No la necesito. — Apuntó. — Hice caer a tu hermano, ¿qué te hace creer que no podría hacer lo mismo contigo? — Agregó segura de sí misma.

Esta vez fue Mycroft quien acortó la distancia entre ellos. Miró a Adler por escasos segundos y acto seguido, la tomó con firmeza de los brazos. Adler se estremeció ante el repentino contacto. Anteriormente, Mycroft no había despertado en ella ningún tipo de sentimiento, pero en ese momento algo dentro de ella se encendió, haciéndole saber que aquel hombre de hielo podría llegar a ser un gran amante si se lo proponía. Mycroft ignoró las pupilas dilatadas de Adler y se acercó hasta su oído, dicha acción le permitió percibir ese olor que siempre había relacionado con el de una mujer de dudosa reputación.

— Tienes razón. Lograste que mi hermano cediera ante ti. — Susurró. Aspiró profundamente, asqueándose del aroma. — Pero yo no soy él. A mí, lo único que me causas es asco.

Se alejó de ella con una mueca de infinito asco, como si acabase de tocar algo repugnante. Regresó sobre sus pasos, dirigiéndose hacia las puertas que seguían abiertas. Adler parpadeó un par de veces y luego sonrió, “ajena” a dicha declaración. Con un movimiento distraído de su mano en dirección a la puerta, Mycroft le indicó que se retirara por donde había llegado.

Adler tomó la bolsa que había estado descansando al costado de la silla que hacía rato había ocupado, y caminó en dirección a Mycroft. — Bien. Entonces iré a visitar a tu querido hermano. — Declaró con una sonrisa. — Estoy segura de que estará muy contento de verme.

Mycroft no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar sus palabras; algo que desconcertó por completo a Adler, pero no le dio mayor importancia, seguramente Mycroft sólo sonreía por creer que había ganado aquella “discusión”. Le recorrió con la mirada y salió por las puertas, siguiendo el camino que había recorrido anteriormente.  Sólo un par de segundos después, ya se encontraba fuera del Club, llamando a otro taxi; esta vez, por fin, con dirección al apartamento de Sherlock.

El camino fue más corto de lo que pensaba. Una vez que pagó lo debido, bajó del taxi y tocó insistentemente la puerta con el 221b estampado al frente. La Sra. Hudson fue quien atendió el llamado; le informó amablemente que “los chicos” -como ella los llamaba-, al parecer habían salido y aún no regresaban, pues estaba segura de que no los había visto regresar desde esa mañana, cuando les había llevado un poco de té y galletas. Además, el hecho de que no escuchará ruido alguno de los experimentos o música de Sherlock, confirmaban el vacío del piso superior.

— Puedo esperar, no tengo ninguna prisa. — Insistió, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

La Sra. Hudson dudó por un momento; los recuerdos de dicha ocasión en la que habían entrado al apartamento ciertas personas horribles, llegaron a su mente, pero al final terminó cediendo. — Está bien. Cuando lleguen me aseguraré de hacerles saber que usted les espera. — Replicó amablemente, haciéndose a un lado y permitiéndole el paso.

Adler subió las escaleras con toda la calma del mundo. Se adentró al apartamento y observó con una sonrisa que todo seguía tal como lo recordaba. Había papeles por todo el piso y la pared, junto a la cara sonriente, justo como la última vez que estuvo ahí. Miró con desprecio el sillón que usaba John, pero cuando vio el que pertenecía a Sherlock, caminó en dirección a él y tomó asiento. Deslizó sus dedos por el descansabrazos y sonrió coquetamente. Podría haberse quedado ahí para esperar a Sherlock, pero la idea de sorprenderle en su propia habitación, recostada en su cama, era mucho más llamativa. Se puso de pie, tomó nuevamente sus cosas y se dirigió al baño.

Le pareció raro el hecho de la tina estuviese repleta de agua, pero simplemente la ignoró. Se despojó del entallado vestido blanco que llevaba puesto, dejándose únicamente la ropa interior negra de llamativo encaje. De la bolsa sacó el liguero que había comprado, lo abrochó en torno a su cintura y dejó que los tirantes con broches guindasen sobre sus pálidos muslos. Se sentó al filo de la bañera y deslizó las medias negras por sus delicadas piernas. Mientras enganchaba los broches a las medias, un sonido de madera crujiendo la distrajo. Frunció el ceño y trató de escuchar atentamente, pero el sonido no volvió a repetirse, así que simplemente lo atribuyó a lo vieja que era la madera del piso y siguió con su tarea.

— Eres tan hermosa, Irene. — Le dijo a su reflejo en el espejo.

Cerró el corsé en torno a su cintura, dejando la apertura en la parte de su espalda y comenzó a enlazar las argollas con el listón rojo. Aquella habría sido una tarea difícil, pero con sus años de práctica no era más que un simple par de movimientos. Repasó la pintura de sus labios y estando lista, salió del baño con esposas y fusta en mano.

Caminó provocativamente los escasos pasos que le separaban de la habitación de Sherlock, tomó la perilla de la puerta y la hizo girar, permitiéndose el paso a la habitación.

El sonido de piel chocando contra piel llegó hasta sus oídos. El olor a sexo invadió sus fosas nasales, y la animada sesión de sexo que se llevaba a cabo se reflejó en sus pupilas.

La cama se movía cada vez que una nueva penetración era recibida por uno de sus ocupantes, el colchón se ahuecaba bajo la presión recibida por dos pies, y el cabecero clamaba por ser liberado de aquel agarre que se ceñía en él sin piedad alguna.

John estaba en cuclillas sobre Sherlock, empalándose a sí mismo en el duro y desde hacía rato resbaloso pene. La carne penetraba una y otra vez el estrecho orificio, con la suficiente fuerza y profundidad como para permitir que los glúteos de John se encontrasen con la pelvis de Sherlock, logrando emitir ese ruido de pieles sudorosas chocando entre sí. Los pies de John, al igual que sus manos aferradas al cabecero, le servían de punto de apoyo para penetrarse como gustase. Su cabeza inclinada hacia el frente le permitía devorar los labios de Sherlock con abandono, logrando amortiguar los gemidos que eran reclamados cada que el pene de Sherlock golpeaba con fuerza la próstata de John.

Parte de la sudorosa espalda de Sherlock descansaba contra la madera de la cabecera y las almohadas de la cama. Sus manos fueron negadas al contacto con la piel de John, siendo amarradas a cada extremo de la cabecera con las cintas de sus propios zapatos y los de John. Su vista fue privada por su propia bufanda. La sensación de su pene siendo apretado por la carne de John y siendo albergado en sus entrañas, era embriagadora. El orgasmo comenzaba a formarse en el interior de ambos y la promesa de perder la razón cuando les alcanzase, era más que bien recibida.

— ¡¿Pero qué DEMONIOS está pasando aquí!? — Gritó Adler eufóricamente.

El grito hizo que John saliera del éxtasis en el que él y Sherlock estaban. Se vio obligado a permanecer profundamente empalado mientras se giraba para mirar en dirección a dónde provenía aquel grito. Tan pronto como vio a la mujer de pie bajo el lumbral de la puerta, abandonó su posición, arrancando un último gemido de los labios de Sherlock al ser despojado de la calidez con la que era envuelto su pene, el cual palpitaba continuamente haciendo que diera pequeñas sacudidas.

— ¿J-John? — Llamó con voz profunda y entrecortada, completamente ajeno a lo que pasaba.

John había saltado –literalmente- de la cama, en busca de la bata de Sherlock tirada en el suelo. — Sherlock, creo que es un cliente. Pero… a juzgar por su ropa no puedo estar seguro. — Informó. Su voz, al igual que la de Sherlock, sonó profunda y entrecortada. Había acortado la distancia entre él y Adler y la tomó por los hombros, haciéndola salir de la habitación.

Adler estaba en shock, no podía siquiera articular palabra alguna. ¿En realidad acababa de ver a John follando con Sherlock? Parpadeó un par de veces, y cuando cayó en cuenta que John la miraba trató de cubrir lo que su hermoso corsé no cubría. Con un movimiento rápido, tomó el cojín de John y lo presionó contra su pecho.

— Tú… tú y Sherlock… — Balbuceó, tratando aún de asimilar lo que acababa de ver. — Tú y Sherlock, son…

John la miraba completamente incómodo y confundido, tratando de ocultar bajo la bata su aún erecto pene. En ese momento, un completamente desnudo Sherlock se les unió, cubriendo su sudoroso cuerpo con la sábana de la cama, en la que se podían apreciar un par de manchas, producto del lubricante mezclado con fluidos. ¿Cómo demonios se desató? Sólo Godtiss y Moffat lo saben ;)

— ¡No pienso recibir ningún maldito caso! — Espetó completamente enfurruñado. — Lárguese de… — Sus palabras murieron dentro de su boca cuando reconoció a la mujer sentada en su sillón. — ¿Adler? — Inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

Adler le miraba con la boca semi-abierta, pero John fue quién le miró completamente confundido. — ¿Tú… la conoces? — Preguntó.

— Es Adler, John. La Mujer. — Dijo. Acto seguido, se quedó en silencio, observándola.

Los ojos de John se ensancharon. — P-pero… eso es imposible. — Replicó. — Mycroft dijo que la habían decapitado.

Adler espabiló cuando escuchó esas palabras. El recuerdo de ella misma en aquella situación, con Sherlock salvándola, le hizo cuestionarse si en realidad Sherlock sentía algo por ella o simplemente le había salvado por nada. — ¡Sherlock me salvó! — Espetó. — Él impidió mi muerte.

La mandíbula de John cayó. — ¡Sherlock, ¿de qué demonios está hablando? Lo que dice no puede ser verdad! — Exclamó, fijando su vista en Sherlock y exigiéndole una respuesta. Sintió un nudo en su estómago y la sensación estaba siendo horrible.

Sherlock se percató de aquello y rápidamente avanzó en dirección a él. — John, puedo explicarlo. — Le tomó de la manos, pero John se apartó de él, aun así, Sherlock insistió en tranquilizarlo.

— ¡Ya basta! — Gritó de pronto Adler. — ¡Paren este maldito circo de una vez!

La sala de estar repentinamente se había convertido en un campo de guerra. Después de un buen esfuerzo y casi perder la sábana, Sherlock logró cerrar sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de John, presionándole contra su pecho y tratando de explicarle todo, pero John se negaba a escucharle y forcejeaba para que Sherlock le soltase. Adler exigía a gritos que Sherlock y John dejasen de fingir.

— ¡Cállense todos de una vez! — Espetó Mycroft, quien repentinamente se encontraba en la entrada del apartamento.

La demanda por parte de Mycroft logró que todos callaran, ganándose sus miradas sobre su persona. La bata que llevaba John se había abierto repentinamente mientras forcejeaba, dejando a la vista su virilidad. Sherlock se percató de aquello y sus celos para con su hermano se activaron; haló a John y lo puso de espaldas a Mycroft, evitando que le mirase. John gruñó en respuesta, tratando de zafarse.

— ¡Qué quieres, Mycroft! — Exigió Sherlock, fulminándole con la mirada.

Mycroft rodó los ojos ante tan infantil acción de su hermano. — Sherlock, si en realidad estuviera interesado en ver desnudo a John, podría activar la cámara en el cuarto de baño, esa que da justo a la ducha. — Declaró. Sherlock le gruño. — Vine porque quería ver la reacción de Adler cuando se enterara. — Agregó sonrientemente. Supo, por el estado de exaltación en el que estaba Adler, que los había encontrado en una situación sumamente íntima y comprometedora.

— ¡¿Qué me enterara de qué?! — Exigió Adler, caminando en dirección a él. El cojín de John aún cubría sus pechos. — Esto es una maldita broma tuya, ¿no es así? Sabías que vendría e inmediatamente llamaste a Sherlock para que montara toda esta maldita escena.

John dejó de forcejear un momento y alzó la mirada, para encontrarse con la de Sherlock, quien estaba igual de confundido que él.

— Lamento decepcionarte, querida. — Comenzó Mycroft. — Pero lo que viste no fue ninguna jugada mía. Puedo asegurarte, por las notorias marcas en las muñecas de mi hermano, que lo único _montado_ aquí, fue John. — Declaró, riendo entre dientes al ver la expresión que se formaba en el rostro de Adler.

— Ellos… ellos no son pareja. — Replicó secamente, mirando al suelo.

De repente, Adler alzó la mirada, se giró en dirección a Sherlock y jaló a John por la bata. Sherlock estaba distraído por las palabras que Mycroft acababa de decir, tanto que ni siquiera se percató de lo que hacía Adler, hasta que sintió que le arrebataban a John de las manos. John casi cayó cuando fue jalado hacía atrás pues sus pies se había enredado en la sábana de Sherlock, pero logró mantenerse de pie y quedar de frente a Adler, recordando que debía cubrirse.

— ¡Tú! ¡Tú no eres gay! — Exclamó Adler, apuntándole con el dedo índice. — Me lo dijiste aquel día.

John la miró seriamente. — Es cierto, no soy gay. — Afirmó. Por un momento, Adler se sintió aliviada ante esa respuesta. — Soy bisexual. — Agregó John.

Adler sintió desfallecer. Aquello no podía ser verdad. ¿Qué había de lo que ella y Sherlock tenían? Él la salvó aquel día. ¿En realidad Sherlock era gay?

— ¿Tú también lo eres? — Preguntó a Sherlock.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Sherlock, simplemente caminó en dirección al escritorio y sacó de uno de los cajones el celular que después de tantos años había conservado. Se volvió al frente y miró el móvil en su mano, luego pasó a guiar su mirada de John a Adler, y de Adler a John.

— Por supuesto que lo es. — Espetó Mycroft. — Mira en su mano, ambos llevan sus anillos de boda.

Adler no pudo soportar aquello. Una vez más, los hermanos Holmes habían acabado con ella. Supo que no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar, pues así como le gustaba ganar, también sabía perder y esa vez lo había vuelto a hacer. Miró una última vez a los 3 y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, donde aún estaba Mycroft. No le importaba que no llevase exactamente un atuendo que la cubriese, pero eso era lo de menos, no quería estar ahí.

— Adler, espera… — Se apresuró a decir Sherlock. Adler se detuvo y se giró en dirección a él. Sherlock comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Mycroft y John lo miraron incrédulos, en especial John. Comenzaba a preocuparle que después de todos esos años, Sherlock aún se sintiese atraído por esa mujer. Adler sonrió; sabía que Sherlock no podía despreciarla. Acortó la distancia entre ella y Sherlock e intentó besarlo, pero Sherlock la detuvo rápidamente, dando un paso hacia atrás.

— No puedes irte sin tu móvil. — Aclaró burlonamente y le tendió el aparato.

La única reacción de Adler fue darle una bofetada y salir enfurecida del apartamento, cerrando estruendosamente la puerta tras de sí. Tras la cachetada, John y Mycroft rieron al unísono, completamente divertidos, pero el único que no rio fue Sherlock, aquella bofetada sí que le había dolido.

**Author's Note:**

> Chan chan chan… ¿Qué?, ¿creían que este fic iba a ser sobre AdLock? ¡Nein! Lo siento, pero simplemente no es uno de mis ships. ¡Johnlock FOREVER! <3 No me odien, por favor. xP  
> Si de algo sirve, espero que tengan un bonito día. n.n  
> Bye bye ~


End file.
